


Honesty

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward, Confessions, Conversation, M/M, post aogiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending some time alone is good for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

Blinking to try and bring his eyes back to focus, Tsukiyama stared at the ceiling after having fallen rather ungracefully on his back on the floor, the throbbing pain on his head making him cringe and grit his teeth.

“Are you alright?” Kaneki asked, his brows furrowed in worry as he hovered over Tsukiyama, still grimacing slightly at how the sound of his fall had resonated around the training room.

“I may need a moment or two to recover, Kaneki-kun, forgive me.”

Kaneki frowned a bit, leaning back up while still staring at him, feeling rather guilty for the current situation. They were just training as usual, but Kaneki had thrust his kagune with a bit more force and accidentally pierced Tsukiyama’s abdomen, who then lost his balance and met the hard floor in an almost brute fashion, his skull clearly knocking against the tile.

“Maybe I should check if your head isn’t hurt,” They’d be lucky if he hadn’t had a concussion. “Can you sit down?”

“I believe so,” Tsukiyama licked his lips, pressing his hands against the floor and slowly lifting himself, Kaneki’s hands on his back helping him move, feeling his head spin as soon as he sat down, bile rising up in his throat. “Uh…”

“How are you feeling?”

“A bit dizzy.”

“Okay, just try to stay like that,” Kaneki kept his hands on Tsukiyama’s back for a little more before looking at the top of his head. “There’s just a small cut, so that’s good, I guess. Your hair is a little dirty with blood, though.”

“Merde.” Tsukiyama mumbled, bringing a hand up to the back of his head and frowning when his fingers touched the small opening, feeling the blood seeping from it, glad that at least it was already closing up.

Walking around and sitting in front of the other, Kaneki just had let out a relieved sigh, trying to ignore the way his heart was beating calmly again now that he made sure that Tsukiyama was alright. Thankfully, he had been training himself to control his body’s reactions to Tsukiyama for a while now.

That was because he had realized that it’s been some weeks since he started feeling a little different around Tsukiyama; not only he didn’t mind having him around, but he looked forward to his visits, as well as talking to him, about new plans or even about books sometimes, and honestly, seeing his pretty face wasn’t all that bad either. Kaneki has come to terms that he has feelings for Tsukiyama, but he decided to keep that to himself.

It was obvious that Tsukiyama had gone through some changes that made him a better person, Tsukiyama also didn’t intend on eating him anymore, and even though hunger showed on his face from time to time, that expression was always followed by a look of confusion or even disgust sometimes, and it might have taken a while, but Kaneki did notice.

And that was the reason why Kaneki never mentioned anything about how he felt; Tsukiyama seemed to be confused enough as it was, Kaneki didn’t want to bring him any more trouble by telling him about his little crush.

“If you’d like Kaneki-kun, I think I can still help you in your training. Perhaps I’m a bit slower than usual, so I’d have to ask you to bear with me.” Tsukiyama suddenly spoke, growing slightly uncomfortable at the silence between them.

“You’re still not done healing; we have to wait for your injuries to close up before you do anything or else you’ll lose more blood and get dizzy again.” Kaneki reached out for the towel he always leaves on the floor, cleaning the small drops of sweat dripping down his forehead. “Also, I’ll probably hurt you again if we train any more today.”

“… Grazie.” While Tsukiyama did appreciate the gesture, he still sighed in defeat, knowing that if they weren’t going to train anymore, he’d most likely need to leave after he healed, yet he truly wanted to spend more time with Kaneki, and Hinami too, and even the others too.

Tsukiyama didn’t understand how, or when, it happened, but somehow his want to eat Kaneki slowly died down, and the hunger was replaced by a warm, pleasant fluttery feeling on his belly whenever Kaneki was around or even glanced at him, his thoughts about how Kaneki would taste like turned into how would Kaneki’s hands feel on his or if laying on his nice chest would feel as wonderful as Tsukiyama imagined.

Tsukiyama knew exactly what was going on with him, but he had been denying it for so long since it was easier to try to convince himself that he was just hungry. He should have talked to Matsumae already about it, she would surely help him as she always did, but how could he even approach the matter? Being interested in someone like this was too new for him and he had no idea what to do; Kaneki just simply turned him into a complete mess without even trying.

“You don’t have to thank me, Tsukiyama-san, it’s the least I could do after that,” Kaneki swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, the guilt inside of him growing and eating him up. “I’m… I’m sorry for hurting you, I was too rough. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright Kaneki-kun, it didn’t hurt much. And it’s already healing too, t’inquiète pas,” Tsukiyama reached under his shirt, brushing his fingers over the small wound on his abdomen near his navel, the hole having closed up for the most part. He glanced down to the floor, not being able to bring himself to meet Kaneki’s eyes, a forced, slightly sad smile curving his lips. “Also, this is only fair I suppose, since I have hurt you before as well.”

“What?” Kaneki was surprised to say the least with what he just heard, his eyes widening for a moment before his brows furrowed in a deep frown, the words making his heart clench. “Tsukiyama-san, that’s not right, just because you did… _that_ before it doesn’t mean I have to hurt you now. I don’t think you’re like that anymore; that was-”

“It was a mistake,” He sounded a little hoarse, his fingers messing the collar of his shirt as he grew slightly nervous. “I’m sorry for what I did.”

“For trying to eat me?” The way Tsukiyama winced made Kaneki regret his words, but he couldn’t help but still feel a bit bitter from how things had transpired between them.

“Yes. And more than that… I am… sorry for betraying you, chéri,” If Tsukiyama were to be honest, he didn’t know what came over him, he was never so nervous in all of his life; but saying what has been buried in his chest and keeping him awake for so many nights felt incredibly good. “I made you trust me and then… I’m very sorry, and I would like you to know I no longer have any intentions of eating you. I don’t think I’d ever be able to harm you; you are very important to me, Kaneki.”

Kaneki was speechless; he definitely wasn’t expecting that and it was very shocking, especially because he knew Tsukiyama was telling the truth. Honestly, he actually looked much more confident when he was lying.

“To be honest, I kind of noticed you don’t want to eat me anymore; or else you’d have tried something by now, you’re not that patient,” He gave a little grin, noticing the way Tsukiyama’s face seemed to get a bit flushed but decided not to say anything about it, especially because he could feel his face heating up as well. “Just… I really appreciate you telling me this, thank you.”

“Well then,” Tsukiyama let out a small awkward cough, not being able to hide the smile from his face, trying to not pay attention to how his heart started beating so quickly in his chest when he saw Kaneki smile at him. He absolutely needed to get home and talk to Matsumae; he already made such a big step without consulting her, he had no idea what to do now and she most likely would give him a hint or two about it. “I think I should be going now, all of my wounds have healed after all.”

Kaneki nodded, his eyes glued to Tsukiyama’s face, trying to think of a reason to why not do what he’s been wanting to for so long. There has been an apology, an _honest_ apology too, and Tsukiyama probably wouldn’t reject him, right? They have been out on a date before and he remembered he had caught Tsukiyama staring at him for a little longer than usual a couple of times before, and he was sure that there was no hunger involved there.

Smiling a bit again, Kaneki placed his hand on the floor, knowing his own cheeks now were getting a bit red, and moved until his fingers were almost brushing Tsukiyama’s, licking his lips before speaking up very softly,

“Hey, Tsukiyama-san, would you like to stop by and drink some coffee tomorrow?”

“Quoi? Don’t we do that every day with the petite princess though?”

Kaneki grinned at the confused look on Tsukiyama’s face, and he let their fingers brush together a bit before continuing. “I was thinking that maybe it could be just you and me, like a date. After all, you’re very important to me too, Tsukiyama-san.”

Kaneki ended up taking Tsukiyama’s blush and stuttering as a ‘yes’.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm shocked this didn't end with some kind of sin


End file.
